CP - March, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3427-3501 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2376. *CP - February, 2376 *CP - April, 2376 Earth Plots Fourth Week Back on Earth DOSRI and EITHNE FERRIS are on vacation in Istanbul, traveling around to site see. There relationship is still more on a friend level though Eithne would really like more. Dosri is still dealing with sorting out his personalities. BELVERANNA speaks with Eithne about her man troubles. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally after arriving to Cardassian, QUESTA is surgically transformed into a Cardassian disguise. Posing as male (with essential female parts maintained) she speaks briefly with CORAT DAMAR who continues to manipulate her emotionally. Damar also finds out previous surgical procedures had been given to her during the Dominion war. CYDJA BERN is sent to spend time in the playgrounds, meeting EVELA GHENT who discovers Cydja's family situation. After public humiliation, Cydja runs away. DAMAR speaks with CASIK JEVUN (QUESTA) and informs her Cydja is missing and he discovers something’s, like family, are just as important as Cardassia. CYDJA finally shows up on Kron where ERON BERN is stationed. After a security breach, DURAS VENIK and her father show up where she explains her feelings of being an outcast and what happened on Cardassia. BERN contacts DAMAR to inform him of the sitation. Bern discovers more about the details of Questas mission and the extent her disguise has taken. Later on, DURAS visits CYDJA and offers some friendly advice about how to protect yourself. Third Week Continuous use of CASIK JEVUN is paying off for CORAT DAMAR. Finally Jevun is introduced to the big leagues and uses his abilities to read Gul Revok and determine the extent of his involvement in the Dominion War. The Gul is sentenced to a public execution. Upon getting said information, CORAT had promised JEVUN anything he wanted. Damar expressed his desire to be with Jevun (who is really Questa), whereas Questa explains she wants something Damar can never give-love and family. They briefly discuss marriage and other possibilities. DAMAR and JEVUN arrive to the planet Kron where ERON BERN and his officers have been staying to process fuel and other supplies for Cardassia. The frozen planet is desolate and the men are ready to leave. CYDJA BERN sneaks into the meetings where she is caught by the others and fails to recognize Jevun as Questa. ERON and DAMAR have a dinner meeting discussing Questa and Cydja. Damar prompts Eron to propose to the woman if he knew what was good for him. OZARA BRIK and DURAS VENIK speak briefly before Venik is back to his old ways. The two find they have much in common, that be each had someone they cared for leave due to arranged marriages. TALEN EVEK hears of the twos involvement and confronts VENIK. After insults about each others family and some blood spilt, EVEK leaves. OZARA later returns to VENIK. She expresses her disappointment that he would talk about her and they both find out Talen was playing them. CYDJA BERN is in her quarters and had opened a communication with SHAWN MUNROE on DS9. JEVUN comes in and confronts her, seeing Shawn and speaks with him. Jevun discovers that Cydja is unhappy and part of her wishes Shawn to propose to Questa. Shawn expresses his concerns for the girl but neither confirm nor denies his intentions with Questa. ERON BERN and JEVUN speak, so the Legate visits CYDJA where she explains Bern is a great daddy but a not so great friend. Fourth Week Finally leaving Kron ERON BERN escorts CYDJA BERN to the transport ship to take her back home. She is to go there and help JEVUN CASIK search for new houses. Not wanting to leave her father to go with the strange D'Ja she has a fit (as usual). Jevun and Cydja talk and make peace on the trip there, discussing various things from her feelings on Bern and then to marriage. Four days after Bern's communication to Terok Nor SHAWN MUNROE and JAMES MUNROE arrive to Cardassia, greeted by CYDJA, Jevun and DAYIN LETHO. All are shocked to see Shawn, as the Munroe's are brought to the current Bern residence. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Deciding to check out the new bar on the Promenade, KATAL WOLFE goes into the establishment and begins to check out the electrical equipment. However, she is caught by ERIC BLACKLIGHTER and the two strike up a deal for her to help out with the holodeck repairs. Later on MARCUS WOLFE finds out Katal receives free holosuite time and inquired, discovering the deal she has made. NEYORI BENTON is caught buying herbal plants that when mixed together ALYN GARDNER realizes they could be used as a drug. Neyori is confronted and Alyn gives her three days to try and work things out enough to at least tell Reese before Alyn herself could confront the Commander of the station. Second Week Discovering that KATAL WOLFE has helped the new bar owner to install holosuits gets MARCUS WOLFE a bit concerned about the Wolfe family’s relationship with Quark. PATRICK REESE discovers his misfortune of picking high maintenance women to court, when NEYORI BENTON reveals her addiction. CORBAN MADDIX and TH'MATAKLAHN have one last conversation before the Jem'Hadar is to undergo his surgery. Th'Mat finds it important to explain this is more like a re-birth. MARCUS decides to catch up with his 'old' friend ZEVRIN K'PREL. The two have dinner and speak about many topics relating her involvement with the Ankorians. Meanwhile, ZEVRIN recognizes the new bar owner ERIC BLACKLIGHTER as being a pirate responsible for raids on Romulan cargo ships, however she has not conclusive proof and leaves him with a warning. The new character QWIN RITALL is introduced with a post between himself and CADENCE DAINKEN. He is the eccentric Trill who offers a helping hand when the working Dainken injured herself on the job. They agree to meet up later for dinner. When Qwin arrives to their designated meeting place, Cadence is not there, but he finds her scrubbing up a mess. QWIN also runs into JOCELYN NELSON when she brings gifts of thanks to the engineering department for their help in the science labs. The two also hit it off and get to know each other. XCHL PAO and the EMH discuss the seeming success of Th'Matkalahn's procedure. The Jem'Hadar has turned invisible due to his species natural shrouding ability. Pao goes into the sickbay to speak with Th'Mat who needs to know which Gods it serves. After a small moment of tension where Pao is held under knife, it agrees to bring Th'Mat to Captain Wolfe. ZEVRIN runs into the famous JIMMY LANE who comes to discuss with her the Romulan involvement on Derna. After some time and elderly senile moments, the Admiral remembers his duty. CADENCE and MADDIX are becoming more and more distant as Maddix places his efforts into shaping up. His notion on becoming a Captain is a serious attempt and he is putting his best foot forward. MARCUS then decides to visit REESE, bringing peace offerings and discussing religion. Later, REESE gets into a confrontation with NEYORI, resulting in her entrance into a drug rehab clinic on Earth, where she is to stay until she is better. This signals Neyori's removal from active play. Third Week In his absents CORBAN MADDIX notices that CADENCE DAINKEN is associating more and more with QWIN RITALL. In jealously, Maddix encourages her to spend more time with him working out and they set a date. When Cadence shows up to work out, Maddix notices an odd change in her behaviour though she denies it. QWIN in his usual disdain for work doesn't how up, only to be yelled at by O'Brien, luckily LESLIE POL steps in and vouches for his whereabouts. MADDIX gets the urge to visit CADENCE again for her company. When he does, he discovers she has thrown away her mothers necklace and picture and she is expressing her desire to go back to the Dien. Her and Maddix argue, but in the end he convinces her to visit Thay with him. They go and DENORIAN THAY works his magic. Both talk while Maddix listens. In the end, Maddix leaves unable to understand, while Thay and Cadence work things out. MADDIX arrives for his usual appointment with GWEN DELANE where he is told of his acceptance into the 'Commander to Captain' program. Four officers, including himself, are placed into this program where at least one will be promoted to Captain. A couple days later, MADDIX moves into his temporary quarters with his new roommate MATTHEW HUNTER, another clever candidate in the CTC. QWIN RITALL and JOCELYN NELSON take their own friendship a bit further with the understanding of friends with benefits. Neither wishes to be attached, so they enjoy the others company. LESLIE POL is pleased to have gotten a good mark on her essay, though the controversial subject matter prevented her from doing better. Explaining this to SHAWN MUNROE, her adopted father is face to supporting her freedom of speech and his own morals. CADENCE needed a signature from the EMH but complains he wasn't a "real" doctor. Irritated the EMH stimulated parts of her brain to make her arm go up and down and speak against her will to show her she was just a machine with programs too. Cadence then signed his petition to have holograms not used as slave labor in mines (or other places). Fourth Week Getting more into his CTC program CORBAN MADDIX goes to his friend MARCUS WOLFE to tell him about the news. Marcus is shocked he was really losing his first officer but still supportive. To MADDIX's surprise NORAH MADDIX has come back from her LOA to inform him there was a flaw in the divorce filing and they were technically still married. After a discussion, they agreed to try and work it out and have an open marriage. Excited about this turn of events, MADDIX shares his news with CADENCE DAINKEN who is more reserved about this news, yet the two manage to celebrate nonetheless. Unfortunately, when MADDIX, NORAH, and CADENCE come together to discuss each other, Cadence vents her jealously while Norah appears to be accepting. Enjoying his company with fellow CTC participant MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER decided to play poker on the Fenrir with the usual group. Along the way Maddix discovers his friends ability to count cards. In an agreement to share their secrets of 'cheating' and women the Commanders bond. Later, NORAH and MADDIX have one last conversation regarding their marriage and final decided divorce is best for both of them. NORAH informs CADENCE of their decision, even asking her to be the witness only to be verbally harassed further. SHAWN MUNROE accompanies MARCUS on a archaeological mission to Bajor after the discovery of an ancient Bajoran fishing village. While there, they find a figurine made from the stone in Rentarin Mountains where several shrines were located. Further investigations into the object inside the figurine are being completed. That night SHAWN and MARCUS have a heart to heart getting to know each other and related about losing their wives and how to move on. Upon getting back to the station SHAWN is contacted by ERON BERN who extends an invitation on an exchange to James Munroe. JAMES MUNROE says his goodbyes to LESLIE POL, and she voices her concerns between writing her formal opinion to FNS about her paper topic. New character MIRIAM KALLAN is introduced in a post with PATRICK REESE who shares some encouraging words with her. MIRIAM later meets QWIN RITALL in engineering. He helps her complete a job as they get to know each other. Before departing for Cardassia with James, SHAWN pays a visit to CADENCE, offering his help in her education in exchange for her knowledge of ancient Egpytian. Afterwards, CADENCE spies on MADDIX and ALYN GARDNER who are speaking about Maquis shipments. Confronting Maddix, Cadence is put off topic by his question about Shawn. Cadence confesses more of her feelings about Norah. CADENCE is then spied on herself by NORAH, who over hears her agreement to transport unconscious Federation POW's. Parvime Plots First Week Arriving to the mysterious Wyonu planet in the Gamma Quadrant, CADENCE DAINKEN and DENORIAN THAY discover what can only be called a 'blood farm' with people in stasis for harvesting. They go into the computer system to try and find Maddix, only to have it short circuit. The two split up. CADENCE eventually finds CORBAN MADDIX half conscious in his bedroom. They have a brief conversation before Maddix nearly chokes her before he finds her vaguely familiar. Before they could escape Eudana returns and captures everyone. Waking up in a dinning hall of sorts, CADENCE and THAY watch as MADDIX is about to take his 'first drink' which will make his disease irreversible. In her hyper-emotional state, Cadence begins to experience an outburst of PK, destroying the room and getting enough of a distraction for them to escape, just as the USS Melbourne arrives in orbit to beam them away. Waking up on the Federation ship, Cadence talks about an old friend named Hayden, and Maddix struggles with his feelings of guilt when he hurt Cadence on the station. The two agree to deal with this in their own way and their bond is stronger for it. #03 March, 2376 2376 #03 2376 #03